beautiful cherry blossom VS fangirls
by himeno hikari
Summary: they give me a work to fight fangirls! OMG how could they? a I have a tragic past because of them! WHY! XD first story R
1. Chapter 1

**Emm this is my first story so please don't flame . thank you ^^**

**R&R please ^^ thank you**

**Before I'm so sorry for mistaken grammar or spelling (im not good with those things ^///^)**

Before story

_"oka san, I'm tired, is otou san gone come home? I heard he will take us to eat at the restaurant!" a girl talking happily to her mother_

_"of course my dear, just wait a few more minutes OK?"_

_so after hearing her mother she wait for her dad to come. and just like her mom told her, her dad coma home after a while_

_seeing her most dearest father come home, she jump in happiness_

_"otou-san, otou-san welcome back!!" _

_her father smiled at her and said "welcome back to sakura chan, how is your day?"_

_"it was great! I, onii-san, and oka-san play in the park today! the wind was so nice! I like it here" she said in her most cheerful voice_

_suddenly her mother said "why don't we eat? I think all of us are hungry right now"_

_they all nodded and called for touya that palying up stairs _

_"onii-san!!! otou-san is here!!! we will eat at the restaurant now!! come down! hurry up!" the little sakura scream_

_yes they are a very happy family. laughter and smile always echoing inside the kinomoto household, everything just seem too perfect. just simply perfect. they are very rich and powerful, bless with smart and funny children, they love each other very much, but will this happiness last forever? you know what people told you perfect is dangerous...._

_(A/n enough with my bla bla get back to the story ^^)_

_"I'm coming kaijuu!!" the oldest son reply. he ran to downstairs and was given a nice stomp on the feet by our dear cherry blossom _

_"sakura is not a kaijuu!!!!!!" she scream_

_the 2 parents just laugh at this and telling them to go to the car_

_not long they arrive at the restaurant_

_unfortunately the restaurant is full so they order the food and take it home_

_**KINOMOTO HOUSEHOLD**_

_"yeeii!! lets eat!" sakura scream_

_they all smile and start to eat_

_"kyaa the sashimi taste so fresh! and the sushi is really good!" sakura said._

_druak! bruak! gedubrak! "all hands up and surrender now!!!"_

_some guys broke the door while holding the gun_

_everybody was shock about this _

_suddenly sakura's mom nadeshiko covering sakura and touya from the bullet that were shot by the guys_

_touya didn't want to leave his father so he run towards him while holding a gun that his mother gave him (A/n nadeshiko always have a gun in her clothes)_

_and start firing and the guys_

_he died when 3 bullets pierce his heart and chest_

_"after this you will be taken to the government LAB make sure you follow a guy with dark blue hair and glasses, he will tell you everything sakura. remember whatever happen to us we will always, always love you, and protecting you. we will always watch you from above, may luck always be by your side my dearest daughter" fujitaka told his daughter and with that he died, beacause loosing to much blood._

_as her father told her she was taken to the government LAB_

A girl wake up from her bed

_'that dream again, those past, those memory that I want to forget, but I want to keep as well they're coming back. I better snap out from my past_'

.

**Sorry it was short (it was a before story after all hehehe)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Give review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please help me to improve with my story .**

**Thanks!**

sakura POV (again)

that morning i can't concentrate at my training, all because of a stupid dream.

" Sakura! why can't you concentrate?!" my trainer yells at me

"sorry, I just having a lack of sleep" I replied him

"I don't want this to happen tomorrow, anyway you were called by hiiragizawa- sama"

without answering back i ran to the upper level, soon enough I was standing in front of Eriol's office

'why is he calling me anyway? I don't think he have another thing to tell me'

so with a big curiousity I knock the door and enter the office

as usual I sit down on the chair in front of his desk

then I realize something diffrent

there are 3 people in the office (including me)

I recgonize Eriol, but who the hell is he?

suddenly Eriol break the silence in the room "sakura as you know this is your 14th birthday"

"yeah? and?" I was confuse what's my birthday got to do with he calling me to his office

"you forget? you will have your first mission" he replied

then I suddenly remember, of course! my first mission! "so what is my first mission anyway?"

he smirked, i gulped. he always smirk when he will do 'sly, really sly' things

"you will work as a bodyguard for my cousin"

oh a bodyguard it will be easy

"you will protect him all the time 24/7" Eriol continued

ok 24/7 won't be that worst right? right?!!

"why he need protection anyway?" oh shit those question just slip from my mouth! my horrible mouth! I should never ever ask that question! because he replied like this

"well he have a gang in Hong Kong, and a lot of people where chasing him, not to mention stalker, fangirls, and killer"

what?!! stalker and fangirls?! nooooooo! I could easily deal with the killer, and those kind of people but fangirls and stalker?! I always hate them!!

they will like screaming your name everytime you walk, praise you whenever you do something great, and always seducing you! gyaa!

"fa-fangirls you say??!! oh shit you are the worst boss ever!!!" I scream at my 'Boss'

"no denials Sakura" he said

"Ok Ok! when will i start?" please say 1 week, 1 month, or even 1 year!!

"tomorrow" he smirked at me

with that i become pale really really pale....

**R&R please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review .**

**I will try to improve it XD  
**

**Here is the second chapter**

what?! starting tommorow I will have to deal with fansgirls?! nooOOOOO!

Eriol is so horrible!!!! and not to mention, he only give me 1 night to prepare!!

when I come back from this job, he is so gone pay for this!! I promise you Eriol, I'll make your life fill with fangirls after this!! I swear!!

then I remember, he said his cousin will leave in the morning.

I already prepare my clothes and stuff, so now let's go to sleep and deal with the hell of fangirls LATER!!

but I don't think I could fall asleep when I know I got to deal with fangirls and stalker later. GRRR eriol is gone pay for my lack of sleeping too!

(5 minute later)

"snoorrr snorr grookk, nyem nyem" *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the morning_

dok dok dok..

"SAKURAA! WAKE UP!!! FIRST MISSION IS HERE! I KNOW HOW YOU LOVE FANGIRLS!!" someone shouted

grr didn't they know I need my beauty sleep?! so with that I cover my ears with pillow

"SAKURAA!! FANGIRLS AWAITS YOU!!" the person shout again

wait I realize the voice...

oh shit! it's Eriol's voice!!

"I'm COMING!" I replied

I got up from bed, take a bath for 1 minute (A/N that was fast), change my clothes, and grab my suitcase

after that when I open the door 2 men awaits me, one with a 'grin' and one with emotionless face

"i'm ready !! when will we go?" I aked Eriol

"now" he said

oh shit NOW?!! NOW?!!!!!! NOOOOOO

but I obediently walk with them to the car

yeah a usual we travel the road for a looonggg time, nothing happen in the way

but when we got into the home base.....

oh shit...


End file.
